Just One More Snowman?
by SunshineGingers
Summary: Anna is gone, but Elsa refuses to believe it. After all, how can she be gone when Elsa talks to her? Warning: Character Death Rated T for safety!


Author's Note: Just to let you all know, this is told from inside Elsa's head. She is hearing Ana's song and thinks Ana is singing it to her, that's the words in quotation marks.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Frozen. Not the lyrics from the song "Do You Want to Build a Snowman," or any of the characters.**

* * *

I'm here. Visiting you again. Only wish I could see you. No more lumps of rocks with names engraved on them. I just want to see you.  
Why did it happen to you? Anyone but you. I know this is a usual thing, but… But… But we were a team.

Unbidden, a song trickled into my sub-consciousness. I can just hear you, outside a door, behind a rock, everywhere.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"  
Your light lit up my dark. All those times you asked me. You never once gave up.

"Come on, let's go and play!"  
A small smile crept upon my face. Play. How long had it been? How many winters? How many summers, bereft of your joy?

"I never see you anymore, it's like you've gone away."  
Gone away indeed. Why did you have to leave? Why would you leave me with all of this?  
Her fingers traced the cold stone, so far away from the flame-lit cheeks that graced either side of her smile.

"We used to be best buddies,"  
We are best buddies. This is not denial, or whatever the people have been calling it. We are still together. We are still a team.

You, you promised…

"And now we're not."  
So this is what they wanted me to realize. You. Are. Gone.  
So far away from the summer that you loved, so far away from the ice crystals and sun that you loved. So far away from chocolate, from dancing with abandon. Even Olaf misses you. Don't worry. He hasn't left me yet.

"I wish you would tell me why."  
Why did you go? What happened to us always being together. Whenever it got bad, whenever the storm was too much for me to handle, you always pulled us through. You know, I feel bad about those days. Those months. I was eldest. It was my job to take care of you. NOT the other way around. What were you thinking anyways? I COULD'VE HURT YOU. YOU COULD'VE DIED.  
Sorry about that, I know. I know. No crying. Conceal. Don't feel. Once, that would've worked. But then you came along. With feelings and joy and love. And now, I feel all of it. I feel all of this blasted world. You know it continues on without you? The gall. It should stop, just like I have. I know you would say that I should carry on, but I just can't. I can't.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"  
Yes. Yes oh please. Can we build just one more?

"It doesn't have to be a snowman."  
How about a snow-woman? A girly-friend for Olaf? Maybe then he'd stop crying.  
He says he doesn't cry, that he's fine. But I know. I know that face he makes when he says, "fine." It's the same face I look at in the mirror, everyday. It's without hope, light, love, or the promise of summer to melt away the ice.

So I stopped looking.

"Go away Ana."  
NO! Please! Please don't go away. Please don't leave me here, out in the cold. Anywhere but here. Please take me with you. To the hearth-lit halls where Mother and Father spend all their time, where Sven and Christoff are. Where Henry is. My dear little nephew. Such a grin on his face! Never before have I seen such a grin. Completely you. Some part of Christoff, but mainly you. He had your eyes.

"Okay bye."  
I am sorry. So so sorry. Don't go. Just anything, I'll do anything, just don't leave me alone.

… Ana?

"Do you want to build a snowman?"  
Thank heavens. You came back. You always come back. No matter how hard I push.

"Or ride our bike around the halls?"  
Um, we might need to get you a new bike. Yours kinda rusted away…

"I think some company is overdue."  
Nope. No. Not happening little sis. I don't care what the people say. You and Olaf are all I need. So come back, okay?

"I've started talking to the pictures on the walls."  
Of course you have! But you're with the family, so you don't need to. You must want to then. Ha, you were always a little quirky like that.

"It gets a little lonely,"  
I can see that. No one lives here anymore.

"All these empty rooms,"  
I am a horrible person. I'm afraid. I pushed them all away. Ana… Ana… None of them came back. That's where you come in. I don't want to be lonely anymore. Kay?

"Just watching the hours tick by."  
Don't you worry yourself, I'm bound to find my way to you soon. I'm not walking around the halls as quickly as before.

"Elsa?"  
Yes? Yes? I'm here Ana, always here.

"Please, I know you're in there,"

I'm here for you.

"People have been asking where you've been,"  
Ana, I closed the gates.

"They say 'have courage',"  
I have none left. Could you share?

"And I'm trying to,"  
I will try to try again, for you.

"I'm right out here for you,"  
NO YOU AREN'T. YOU ARE IN THE FLOOR, COLD AND ALONE. So cold, and cold, Ana, cold was never you. Why did you go?

"Just let me in."  
I've been trying. I walk and visit you every night, tell you my secrets, my thoughts. I even learned a new trick, just for you.

"We only have each other."  
What about now?

"It's just you and me."  
What happens now?

"What are we gonna do?"  
So tired. So tired Ana. I want to sleep so bad. I'm so tired of being here without you. My bones creak at every step. The cold has forsaken me. You are right. It's just you and me. Olaf left.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

* * *

They found her days later. In all honestly, nobody really looked. Although they would all deny that, they never really wanted to find her. She was curled around the stone bearing Ana's name. Next to her was a little pile of slush, with several pieces of coal, a carrot, and two twigs. Huh. Looks like Olaf did come back, for the last time.

"I guess the cold finally got to her. Look at how she's frosted over! That and the age. How old is she again?"

The grumbling continued on, sustained by grumpy groundskeepers. They finally did move her though. The townsfolk gave her a ceremony. Not a very nice one, mind you, just one to cover all the main points.

She didn't care though. What did it matter to her? She was with family, basking in their love.


End file.
